Dear You
by Velika Silvertounge
Summary: I'm sort of just playing around with this idea. Long story short, the charecters write letters. To each other, To you, To movies and TV shows. It doesn't matter. These were all written while I was listening to music, so the Mood of the song is the mood of the chapter.
1. My Immortal

Dear You:

Dear Valkyrie,

I'm sorry. I wish I could have helped. I suppose that I should have seen it coming. We all knew. Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher. We all saw the signs and ignored them. I wish we hadn't. If you could see me now, you would be so disappointed. The great Skulduggery Pleasant, reduced to this. But hey. You're not here. There are times though, that you are still here with me. I will here your voice in my house one night and search until the others come. I often have visions of you. They always disappear though. Valkyrie, if you really are gone, stay gone. Please. I cannot ask anything else of you. I already asked you to do the impossible. And you did. You have managed the impossible so many times. And then you didn't. I tried so hard to save you. Truly. But my hardest just wasn't enough. I will make it up to you though. Somehow. I once said that I will disappoint you, but you will never disappoint me. And I kept my word. There was one thing I wanted to tell you before you died. I love you Valkyrie. And I'm sorry.

Yours truly,

Skulduggery Pleasant


	2. If I Die Young

Dear friends.

I'm sorry. I should have tried harder. I shouldn't have let Sanguine get me. I tried so hard to get back to you, but I couldn't do it. But maybe I wanted to get caught. Maybe I wanted to die and end it all. You know why? It was hell. I was sharing my mind with almost pure evil intent. Everyone I knew was trying to kill me because I couldn't get it out. Do you know how hard it was? I did whatever I could to get that remnant out of my head but I couldnt. It was taking my strength. All of it. Even my very will to live. But you kept me going. You were the reason I kept trying, because if I was the same person I was ten years ago, I would have fought for a while, sure. But then I would have stopped when I knew it wouldn't leave. But you guys changed me. You became my family. The little sister I never had and always wanted. The little brother I left and hoped never to replace. The crazy, egotistical uncle. My soul mate. I loved you all and it's burning me inside that I left you. You may not believe that this is me, but I am beyond caring. I just need to say my goodbyes.

Valkyrie, you were my little sister, best friend and fighting companion all in one awesome package. You grew up well and I have always been proud of you. Take care of the boys for me ok? Just make sure that they don't tear each other apart. I'll be waiting for you to come meet me. I am do proud of who you've become.

Skulduggery, I need you to take care of Valkyrie. She deserves the best and you have passed my test. Protect her and never leave her, or I swear to God, I will come back and kill you. But don't let that threat fool you.I do care for you, even if it's just as a good friend. Goodbye.

Fletcher, you have grown up well too. You are now a young man that any girl would be lucky to have. I will miss you when I'm gone, because you're like my little brother. Stay safe. I'll be waiting for you too.

Ghastly, I love you. There isn't much else to say, is there? I'm sorry I never got to eat that steak. I'm sure it would have been great. Even though I had a remnant controlling me, I still fought it to get to you. You have no idea. I never gave up, until today.

I don't want any if you to mourn me too long, ok? I love you all and I will wait for you at the gates of Heaven. Come to me when your ready ok? Not a moment sooner. I miss you, but I can wait. I've waited this long, and I don't have much else to do. I just needed to say goodbye. I'm still so sorry, and I hope you can forgive me.

Tanith


	3. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

Serpine,

I'm out to kill you. I don't know how I am a skeleton. I don't know how you killed me. I don't know how you captured my family. I don't care. The point is that you killed them. And now I can hunt you down and kill you. It's your turn Serpine, because what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And I'm back and stronger than ever before.

Run.

Skulduggery Pleasant.


End file.
